xavierschoolroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Frost-Summers
History Sarah was born with the name, Sarah Erica Frost-Summers. Her mother and father was Scott and Emma Summers, both mutants who died previously. They died of old-age but Sarah, remained in her diamond form to resist aging. When more mutants came, Sarah reverted back to her human form. When Sarah gained her photokinetic power, unexpectidly, she became the heroine named Shimmer. She is now living with the X-Men and is using her father's old room. WIP Personality From being in her diamond form for so long, Sarah became cold-hearted. When she finally reverted back, she became soft and tender. She has excellent leader capabilities. And is very convincing vial; telepathy. Powers & Abilities Powers Telepathy: Since her introduction, Sarah has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch and limited psychometry. Sarah is also very adept at performing 'psychic surgery': the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Sarah is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits her. Sarah's abilities rival that of Charles Xavier, her incredible power and conniving ways are evident in her first appearance whereby she manages to capture and sedate him. *''Psychic Surgery:'' the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Sarah is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits her. *''Limited psychometry'' Organic Diamond Form: ability to transform herself into a flexible, translucent diamond-like substance while retaining mobility. In this form, her skin is as hard as real diamond. In this state, food and water are not needed for a undetermined amount of time. Her diamond form does not require a conscious hold and thus will remain until it is voluntarily triggered back. In her diamond form she can use her Light Projection powers. *''Telepathic Immunity: Enclosed in diamond skin, she cannot give or receive telepathic attacks. *Superhuman Stamina: ability to sustain peak exertion for up to a day. *Superhuman Strength'' *''Flawless Diamond: unlike her mother, Sarah's diamond form is completely flawless. Nothing can enter or escape from her core. Skin, bone and muscle augmented to make it stronger and harder than human; impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. She's completely impervious in her diamond form. *Perpetual Diamond Heart: also, unlike Emma, Sarah can transform selective parts of her body as her heart is in a perpetual diamond-form state. *'Anti-Aging:' also, unlike her mother, Sarah doesn't age when she is in her Diamond Form. If she was in her diamond form for seventy years, she wouldn't turn into a seventy something year old woman. She would be the age she turned into her diamond form. '''Light Projection:' Sarah possesses a body-wide energy field that controls the energy levels of the outer electron shells of her body in such a way as to cause the cascaded release of photons. In effect, this field is lasing, with the apparent efficiency of a laser (99.9%). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve an outside energy source, the nature of which is unguessable. Left undirected, Sarah’s light will radiate from her body in all directions, producing regular flashes of white light (white light is a mixture of all portions of the visible spectrum). By conscious control over the light she produces, she can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. Apparently Sarah must consciously or subconsciously will the light to leave her body. Otherwise, light would “leak” from her at all times, even when she is asleep or unconscious. She can produce numerous effects with the light she converts from sonic vibrations. She can simply cause a bright glow all about her body. She can create very simple patterns out of rays of light like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. She can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. She can create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets other people’s equilibrium, or a pulsating strobe-light effect. She has learned to manifest her light as: *''Lasers:'' By concentrating, Sarah can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which she can cut through virtually anything. The field thus operates in a similar fashion as the process that creates a laser (Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) and apparently has the same efficiency as a laser (99.9 percent). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve another, unknown energy source as well. *''Photon Blasts'' *''Illumination'' *''Strobes'' *''Dazzle:'' ability to release a chaotic burst of color and light. *''Holograms:'' with effort, she can even create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects. *''Rocket Burst:'' ability to gain vertical altitude by direction a quick column of light beneath her. *''Destructive Shield:'' ability to create a destructive shield of light around herself with laser light that can vaporize small, oncoming projectiles. *''Light Mist:'' A glowing or hazy almost fog like effect that obscures the surrounding area Light Immunity: her body, especially her eyes, shields itself against any injurious effects of her light transducing abilities, and against those of bright lights in general. Abilities *Expert Technician *Expert in Astral Combat *Leadership Weakness While she is much stronger and more durable in her diamond form, her body can be shattered if she were to be hit in a certain area that has a flaw, much as an actual diamond will. Also, while in her diamond form, Frost is unable to access her telepathic abilities. Lightandmentalpowersarah.jpg|Sarah using her telepathic and photokinetic powers Sarahblackandwhite.jpg|Sarah Sarah2.jpg|Sarah with her camera Bella.jpg|Sarah's kitten Tiger Sarah.jpg|Sarah Sarah3.jpg|Sarah